Nightbane Games
'Nightbane Games '(born ) is an American YouTuber known for uploading videos featuring modifications made for the 2003 video game The Simpsons: Hit and Run. He also occasionally uploads videos on other Simpsons-related games such as The Simpsons: Skateboarding and The Simpsons: Road Rage. History On July 2, 2013, the Nightbane Games channel was created. He did not upload on the channel, however, until July 28, 2014, when he uploaded a video featuring a mod made for the video game Ultimate Spider-Man, where the main character was retextured to look like how he did in the 2004 movie tie-in game Spider-Man 2. Nightbane Games uploaded many videos featuring games from his childhood, such as Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Left 4 Dead 2, Dragon Ball Z Budokai 3, and Lego Star Wars: The Complete Saga. These videos gained very little attention, prompting him to look for other games to makes videos of. It wasn't until November 20, 2015 that he uploaded his first video regarding The Simpsons: Hit and Run. After being inspired by the likes of Donut Team, a Simpsons Hit and Run modding group, he started making his own mods and showcasing them for his channel. While he would still upload videos that weren't related to The Simpsons Hit and Run often, they would get significantly less views. Starting August 28, 2016, he stopped uploading videos featuring other video games, only focusing on Hit and Run. Since then, his videos have gained millions of views, and he has gained over 50,000 subscribers. In May of 2017, his channel had a sudden spike in views, most of them coming from his now most popular video, "The Simpsons Hit & Run - Mario and Luigi Pack Mod" which now has over 10 million views. It is unknown what caused this spike, or why it happened. There have been multiple unexplained spikes in his views, mainly on his videos on mods featuring Super Mario Bros. or SpongeBob Squarepants. On April 23, 2018, Nightbane Games uploaded "Steamed Hams but It's a Mod for The Simpsons Hit & Run" at the height of the Steamed Hams meme's popularity. The video has gained over 900,000 views since it was uploaded. Unlike some of his other videos that have millions of views, this video has a much bigger like ratio and a lot more comments, it is likely because the Super Mario and SpongeBob Squarepants videos are recommended on the YouTube Kids app. Collaborations Nightbane Games has worked with, and played with, many YouTubers in the Simpsons Hit and Run modding community. The most notable YouTuber Nightbane Games has collaborated with is Tamago2474, when he played The Simpsons Hit and Run Multiplayer with him and several other people. He has also played Simpsons Hit and Run Multiplayer with smaller YouTubers to help them gain more subscribers. Trivia *He got the name Nightbane from his brother, who is a fan of World of Warcraft. *He is 6 ft. 7 in. tall. *He started modding video games at a very young age, starting with Super Mario 64. Category:Male YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2013